New York system
The New York system is the capital of Liberty space and the largest system in all of the Sirius Sector. The system contains two settled planets, eleven bases and a third uninhabited planet. It also hosts five major corporations and four criminal organizations. There are jump gates/holes to five different systems, and the system orbits a single medium-sized white star. Planets Planet Manhattan Founded in the year 1 AS, Manhattan was the first human colony established in the Sirius Sector. Over the last eight centuries it has grown into a teeming world of 220 million people who live and work in a single city that covers the vast majority of the planet's land area. Nearly the entire population is dedicated to the "manifest destiny" of the Liberty free market, and today Manhattan is the hub of a vast commercial network that stretches into almost every corner of Sirius. While "going to Manhattan" has become a commonly accepted phrase for leaving home to seek your fortune, the cost of living on Manhattan itself is extravagantly high. If a trend is new and exciting -- and expensive -- then it almost certainly originated here. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: Patriot, Startracker, Rhino *DIAMETER: 12,753 km. *MASS: 5.98 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -46°C to 43°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 11.27 km/sec Planet Pittsburgh Pittsburgh is covered by a single vast desert, broken only by large rocky outcroppings that have yet to be subsumed by the sand. Without any ice asteroids in close proximity, the planet was not considered a good candidate for terraforming and remained sparsely populated until a full-scale mineral survey in 650 A.S. pinpointed deposits of boron in the form of borax salts deep within the Corridera Plateau. A mining operation was established on the planet in 660 A.S. by Deep Space Engineering to exploit these deposits, and it is now the only raw material extraction facility within Liberty space. *OWNER: Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: Rhino *DIAMETER: 6,485 km. *MASS: 4.73 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Desert *TEMPERATURE: -38°C to 69°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 9.04 km/sec Planet Maine An icy moon with no atmosphere and no resources worth developing. Deep Space Engineering, headquartered at Pittsburgh, will sometimes conduct field tests of new equipment on this planet. *OWNER: N/A - used by Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: none *DIAMETER: 5,228 km. *MASS: 2.77 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Ice *TEMPERATURE: -88°C to -46°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: -4.11 km/sec Bases Baltimore Shipyard Deep Space Engineering constructed the Baltimore Shipyard as part of its overall operations, but when not at full capacity it also builds prison ships and cruise liners for sale on spec. *OWNER: Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Delaware *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Battleship Missouri The Battleship Missouri is the flagship of the Liberty Navy. The Missouri has state-of-the-art weaponry and is constructed around a unique triple-hulled design that incorporates integrated armor plating. The plating is specially manufactured in the Norfolk Shipyards for the Liberty Navy using a classified, proprietary process. The Missouri has not yet seen action in any major conflict, but its presence serves as both a warning and a reminder to those who visit the New York system of the indomitable Liberty spirit. The Missouri is currently commanded by Captain Wendi White. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: Defender *CLASS: Overlord *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Buffalo Base The Rogues are based at this asteroid in the Badlands of the New York System. Striking from the hidden base, they launch attacks on many ships traveling through Liberty space. It would be ill-advised for someone to attempt an assault on the station without serious backup. *OWNER: Liberty Rogues *SHIPS SOLD: Dagger *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Detroit Munitions Detroit is the headquarters for Detroit Munitions, one of the oldest privately owned companies in Liberty. Detroit has been manufacturing small- and medium-sized arms since its founding by patriarch Ed Garner in 614 A.S. His name still graces the company’s most popular line of blasters. *OWNER: Ageira Technologies *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Ford *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: No *POPULATION: 1K Fort Bush Ft. Bush was one of the earliest outposts established during the settlement of Liberty, and named after the 41st and 43rd Presidents of Liberty's ancestors, the Earth nation of America. As Liberty expanded, Fort Bush became a popular jumping-off point for any number of wild business ventures as explorers set out to make their fortunes among the stars. Today Ft. Bush provides a haven for traders from all over Sirius who have business to conduct in Liberty. A branch of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) headquartered aboard the station helps maintain the peace necessary to a free economy by suppressing pirate activity in the debris fields and administrating automated weapons platforms that defend the nearby Trade Lane junction. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Goliath *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Newark Station Newark Station is the local headquarters for Interspace Commerce (IC), one of the largest financial concerns in the Sirius Sector. While IC was initially responsible for financing the construction of the vast Jump Gate and Trade Lane network that connects the various colonies, it was forced to divest itself of these holdings as a result of the Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo in 521 AS. IC has since transitioned to insuring cargo shipments within and between the various colonies. The remainder of the Newark Station population is a constantly shifting crowd of traders, technocrats, executives, and Bounty Hunters, all cutting deals and arranging for the transport or protection of their goods. *OWNER: Interspace Commerce *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Chasins *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Norfolk Shipyard The Norfolk Shipyard, in continuous operation since its construction in 230 AS, has the honor of being the oldest functional shipyard in the Sirius Sector. The facilities at Norfolk are chiefly used by the Liberty Navy. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Alabama *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Rochester Base The Junkers are based out of this station. A neutral faction, they will deal with both the authorities and criminal organizations. *OWNER: The Junkers *SHIPS SOLD: Bloodhound *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Unknown *DOCKING: Unknown *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Trenton Outpost Trenton Outpost is home to Universal Shipping, one of the "Big Three" family of Liberty companies that also includes Ageira Technologies and Interspace Commerce. Universal Shipping made its fortune by gambling on shipping silver from California to Colorado for use in terraforming Los Angeles, long before Jump Gates and Trade Lanes reduced the risk of transporting goods over such long distances. Universal then cemented its reputation as the premiere Liberty shipping company in 181 AS by signing a contract to handle all shipping between Ageira Technologies facilities and Deep Space Engineering construction sites. *OWNER: Universal Shipping *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Cochrane *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 1K West Point Military Academy West Point Military Academy has been training the best and brightest officers in the Liberty military for over 600 years. The current commandant of West Point is Admiral Walter Evans, and his staff includes such decorated veterans as Captain Jason Findley and Captain Marcus Walker. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Military *GRAVITY: CLASSIFIED *DOCKING: CLASSIFIED *AMENITIES: CLASSIFIED *POPULATION: CLASSIFIED Ithaca Research Station Abandoned Research Station. Originally, it was part of a grand experiment by Liberty to fuel its waning resources by capitalizing off of the anomalies in the badlands. However, a grave accident doomed the project, and Ithaca was abandoned. The advent of the GMG providing a secure source of H-Fuel outside of colonial control seems to have stifled any attempt at a resurgence of the operation. Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **California **Colorado **Texas **Alaska **Magellan *Holes **Colorado **Texas **New York (x2 - in-system jump hole) Wrecks Flint Wreckage of the Rogue Fighter Flint, which has been missing for several weeks. There may be Cardamine cargo aboard. *Contains: **4x Badariel Turret **2x Azrael **20x Cardamine Aggressor The wreckage of the Aggressor, the ship of infamous Bounty Hunter, Harry Riggs. *contains: **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Flare **1x Gunslinger Turret **1x Gunslinger Patrol 27 Probable remains of missing Liberty Navy Patrol 27. *Contains: **1x Justice Turret **4x Justice Mk III Fields Pittsburgh Debris Field A cloud of abandoned ships, parts and other scrap pulled into the Planet Pittsburgh gravity well from the Baltimore Shipyard over the centuries. The debris field is frequently used as cover by Rogues who like to attack traffic in and out of Pittsburgh. Jersey Debris Field COMING SOON Detroit Debris Field The Detroit Debris Field is surrounded by the trade lanes of Manhattan to Detroit, Manhattan to West Point Academy and West Point to the California Jump Gate. Its frequented by Rogues, Junkers and Outcasts. The Badlands A cluster of anomalies in a dense asteroid field that greatly reduces sensor efficiency. Rogues use the field to shield their operations and their secret base, Buffalo. Liberty's last attempt to capitalize off of the field, the construction of Ithaca Station, has been long since abandoned, but the project's trade lanes and other pieces of useful Liberty hardware remain for those friendly enough or daring enough with the Rogues to exploit them. Zone 21 Zone 21 is a restricted area owned by the Liberty Navy. Any unauthorized ships attempting to enter the sector are to be shot on sight. The field itself is a large and nearly impenetrable mine field guarding at its heart the only jump gate to the Alaska system, home of the Liberty Navy's top secret Juneau Shipyard and most of its research and development. There is a tunnel through the minefield which can be hard to locate but will reach the Alaska jumpgate, which is locked to civilians. Category:Systems Category:Liberty Systems